


oikaw x pep x iwachan x volebal nsfw

by oikawamemesquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawamemesquad/pseuds/oikawamemesquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he loved meems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oikaw x pep x iwachan x volebal nsfw

oiwaka was jst a ball. no fuck i meant boy he ws jst a boy.. a bo0y who loved volleybll. oikaw lovrd volleyball so much, almost as much as his best friend iwachan. iwachan and volleyball wer th loves of oikawaws young life. buT. bt. there was smth little oika a loved more than volleyball, more than iwachan, more thn life it self

 

he loved meems.

 

he lovd theyr complexity, the way they could tel  a story thrugh a sipmle picture. he loved the diveristy. most of all, he loved one meme in particulat:: pepe.

 

pepe, littlegreen frog tht he was. with all his sadnes and loneliness. he held okwkwas heart. oiwak wanted to b th one to wipe that sda look from off peps face.

 

but sadly. pepe was just a meme. oikw could never hold hiim.

 

“okaka.” iwahan said one day when they wer tossing a volbal back and forth. “do u love me mor than anything”

 

“of course iwachan i lov u 5ever (thats more than 4evr) u know tht”

 

iwachan took a deep breath and helfd th volleybal tight. “more than voley ball?”

 

“more than volleyba”l. oikwkw sad. “why”

 

“okawk. iwachan said and looked oiw ak direct in th eyes. both eyes. “do u lov me more than… pepe?”

 

oiww froxzee up. how did iwachan know about that? his love 4 pepse was a secret. super secret. he didnt evn tell his vball abt it.

 

“iwachan i..”

 

“its ok owok. i kno alresdy. i cant..” i3wachan took a breath and looke d like he ws gonna cry. “i cant win i knwo that alredy. so i brought u ppe”

 

a little green frog w yaoi hands step ped out from iwahcan.

 

“pepe..” oikww w breathed. “pepe i.” he ste pepe d forwrd and rememberd iwachan was sad pr obably. “iwachch is doestn hav to be lik this.”

 

“what do u mena” iwac han said lookig nup hopefully. “do u still love me??”

 

“oh owachan” oikwk sad.” il; alwyas lov u. we can all b together right? u nd me.. and pepe”

 

i think..’ iwa sed “i think we cou ld make tht work maybe. probably.”

 

“oh iwachan… im so hap p” oikawa said

  
i was gonna write porn for this but i just. dont have the energy im sorry im sorry maybe ill write a sequel later. all u need to know is that pepe puts a volleyball up oikawas ass. im sorry im sorry ill go to church this week maybe. probably not. sorry


End file.
